Switches using printed circuit boards as contacts have been known heretofore. For example, J. Bernutz U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,600, dated May 23, 1967, shows a switch having a spring strip body equipped with contact springs therewithin and a switching slide carrying printed leads slidably received therewithin to variably contact the contact springs. Also, E. T. Piber U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,704, dated June 27, 1978, shows a trigger switch having a reversing switch superstructure at its upper portion. This reversing switch has a plurality of contact-terminals mounted on an insulating board and a slidable PC board for selectively bridging the contact-terminals.
While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.